


Untitled Interlude

by antivanelf (macabreromansu)



Series: Una Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Demisexual Character(s), F/M, Smut, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabreromansu/pseuds/antivanelf
Summary: It was well into the early hours of the morning and all wasnotquiet in the bedroom of the Champion.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Una Hawke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/694449
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Untitled Interlude

It was well into the early hours of the morning and all was _not_ quiet in the bedroom of the Champion.

Breathy moans and cries filled the room, the four-poster bed definitely being put through its paces as the two figures beneath the luxuriant covers moved together.

Una arched her back, heels digging into Varric's in a vain attempt to force him deeper into her. A low, slightly strained, chuckle sounded in her ear.

'You're going to break me in half,' Varric nipped at her earlobe. Una smirked, the effect ruined a little as Varric got exactly the right angle on his next thrust and her eyes rolled back.

'Not before, _haA_ , you, my love.'

Varric snorted a laugh and continued, his pace much harder and faster than before. The pitch of Una's cries increased, as Varric leaned forward to her breast, latching onto a rosy peak and using his clever tongue to bring her to a shuddering climax. As she clamped tight around him, he spilled inside of her with a shout, releasing her breast to bury his face in the curve of her neck as he rode out his orgasm.

For a while there was no sound but heavy breathing and the rustling of sheets as they rearranged themselves around each other to enjoy the afterglow, close and content.


End file.
